


passing time

by inhvlethewords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, thrupple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhvlethewords/pseuds/inhvlethewords
Summary: Zayn and Louis are an absolute mess, but Harry's reluctance is a welcoming challenge for the both of them. Niall and Liam watch from the sidelines, bracing themselves for the shit storm that's about to be created.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	passing time

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea that popped in my head and i will not apologize for running with it.

Something didn’t feel right about today, but Louis really couldn’t figure out what it was. He just had that feeling, like something shitty was in the air. He could hear Zayn’s music blasting inside while he smoked a cigarette out on their fire escape. He looks down and sees an older lady glaring up at him through her window. He flips her off, rightfully, and throws the cigarette butt down onto her fire escape before he climbs back in. The space in their kitchen is tight as it is, so it pisses Louis off when Zayn leaves the garbage can right outside the window. Like he wants Louis to kick it over just so he has to pick it up every goddamn time. 

“Just to be a prick, right,” he says to no one but himself. He rather not start another argument, so he just bends down and cleans it up. He scrubs a hand over his face before he walks into the living room to find Zayn rolling a blunt. “I hope you’re not smoking that in the house.”

“I can smoke in the house if I want, I pay half this fucking rent.” Now this. It’s gotta be the shitty air, Louis thinks. 

“We’ve got people coming over in a few, can you just not be a dick? Just for tonight maybe,” Louis says, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“I know,” Zayn says curtly, “because you don’t want people to see the bullshit you have to deal with right?” Louis sighs at that one, because yeah, he knew the minute he made that comment he would never hear the end of it.

“Well what the fuck do you expect me to say,” Louis asks. “Sometimes I feel like you got a fucking switch hidden somewhere and at any point I can say anything that flips it.”

“Maybe if you didn’t say such hurtful shit, there’d be no switch to flip in the first place.” Zayn is so calm, but Louis can hear the lividness living in his voice. Louis lets out another sigh as he watches Zayn light the blunt and take a long first hit. Zayn’s shoulders instantly relax and Louis thinks maybe he should let him smoke so they could just get on with their night. 

“Are you gonna hit this or what,” Zayn asks after taking a few more drags and Louis grabs it because it probably would lighten the mood. It always does. 

He hates to admit it, but this is just the way that him and Zayn work. They’ll be good for days before they blow up on each other over stupid shit and hash it out over a blunt and high sex. When it gets really bad, they’ll take shots and fuck drunkedly for hours. Louis thinks it’ll always be this way and that no matter how bad it gets, neither of them will leave. It’s been three years so far since they first hooked up at Liam’s graduation party and they haven’t left each other since. Louis never understood how they’ve gotten this far, to their own little apartment in the middle of Manhattan, but here they are. 

When he passes the blunt back to Zayn, he starts looking at the mess strung around their living room and how they’ll be having company over soon. Then Zayn moves closer to him and Louis thinks how they’ll be rushing to clean later on after they’ve fucked each other's brains out. He snakes his arm around Zayn to pull him closer and starts scratching lightly at his scalp. Zayn hums and moves closer into Louis’ touch. 

“Why are we like this,” Zayn asks, but Louis can hear the loving tone in his voice. 

“I don’t know babe,” Louis whispers leaning down and kissing his hair. 

“I mean every fucking time we argue and argue and argue-”

“And then we fuck and fuck and fuck and everything is better,” Louis finishes with a dry chuckle. “I know.” 

They sit there for a while breathing each other in and the smoke around them before Zayn breaks the silence.

“I don’t think this is healthy,” Zayn says in a bit of a whisper, like he didn’t really want to say it. 

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “Me either.” And then he’s turning Zayn’s face and crashing their lips together hard. He hopes that silences both of their thoughts because he couldn’t imagine being without Zayn even if he doesn’t say it. 

It goes on like that for a few hours. Zayn panting and Louis groaning and the both of them absolutely losing their fucking minds to each other. Louis thinks that Zayn’s comment is what’s driving them even harder this time, but he doesn’t mind it. He rather lose himself in Zayn then lose his mind in the barrel of shit that is his life. When they’re done, they lay there panting, clothes strung up everywhere trying to cover the need they will never admit they have for each other. Louis thinks that sometimes he likes these moments better than the sex. He can pretend that everything is alright and that they’re alright and that they aren't so deep in some fucked up shit. 

“You know people are going to be over soon,” Louis reminds Zayn as he softly rubs up and down his arm. 

“I know,” Zayn groans. “But at least you won’t be bitching about how it smells like weed in here because all I smell is sex now.” 

Louis swats at him and they’re both giggling and Louis thinks that maybe this is what it’s all about. They fall apart on each other because it’s better to cushion their fall then to crumble to the ground all by themselves. 

It takes all the motivation out of Louis not to call Liam and tell him to keep himself and their friends the fuck out of his apartment. But it’s been weeks since they’ve hung out with Liam, since they’ve hung out with anybody. It’s been weeks since they even left the apartment for anything other than walking to the corner deli for sandwiches, cigarettes and blunt wraps. Also, he knows Liam and the lot will be bringing loads of cheap liquor and snacks for the super bowl they’ll be watching. Louis pushes down the thought that maybe that’s the only reason he’s having people over in the first place. 

He’s just finished picking up when the buzzard rings and he’s pressing the button to let the lot in downstairs. Liam knows how much Louis hates that fucking sound, so he makes sure to wait for everyone downstairs so they can all go up together. Zayn comes out of the bathroom, changed into a black scoop-neck tee and skinny jeans and Louis thinks he looks fucking delicious. He opens the front door when he hears a knock and sees Liam, Grimmy, Ed and Niall with a few other people in tow. 

“God Lou, you could try and not look like you’ve just been ravished,” Liam jokes and Louis rolls his eyes and walks away leaving the door wide open for the lot. He goes to sit on the couch next to Zayn and grabs the remote to change the channel. 

“Well hello to you too,” Grimmy says cheekily, squishing himself between Zayn and Louis and wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders. 

Zayn coos out a “Hi Grimmy” while Louis grunts out a “fuck you” and Grimmy just laughs, shaking his head and giving Louis a big kiss on the cheek. Zayn and Grimmy start laughing and chatting while Louis slips away, making a beeline to wherever he can find the liquor. Niall must’ve been thinking the same thing because he’s already in the kitchen trying to force Liam, Ed and somebody else to take a shot. Louis loves Niall, but he loves drunk Niall even more. 

“You come to my house and take shots without me? This really is a new low,” Louis jokes and Niall turns around with two shot glasses in his hand and a wide, knowing grin. 

“What’d I say,” he almost yells. “Now these two owe me ten bucks a piece and we get to get shit-faced drunk. It’s a good fucking night already.” Louis laughs and grabs the shot he assumes is his, makes a cheers and knocks it back easily. Him and Niall take two more while the others are still sputtering from the last one. Ed goes in the fridge to find them a chaser. Louis looks over ready to yell at Ed if he’s grabbed his pineapple juice when someone catches his eye.

“So who’s that,” Louis asks quietly as Niall is already pouring them a fourth one. He’s looking over and noticing long, slim legs and dark brown curls and deep fucking dimples when Liam says something funny. He sees blue jeans hugging those long legs obscenely and tattoos littering toned, milky arms. He watches green eyes shining from the shitty kitchen light with pink, full lips to match.

“Oh no,” Niall objects quickly. “No, no, no, no.” Niall moves into Louis’ eye line as if to physically block him from the boy. 

“Harry is a good fucking guy and you are not involving him this fucking mess.” Niall is flailing his arms, gesturing to the mess that he knows just surrounds Louis and Zayn. 

“Whaaat,” Louis exclaims laughingly. “I’m just asking who he is. I mean, he’s in my house isn’t he?” Louis isn’t even trying to hide that cheeky smile of his and he knows Niall can see right through it.

“Yes and I’m already deeply regretting inviting him here.” Niall shakes his head and takes his fourth shot.

“Oooooou,” Louis says. “So he’s one of yours?” Even better, Louis thinks.

“Louis don’t start this shit, please,” Niall whines, looking genuinely distressed, but that just intrigues Louis more. “I’m begging you.”

“Well, you should’ve asked before you gave me three shots,” Louis asks before knocking back another one. “And now four.”

“C’mon Lou, I’ll bring someone else next week and you can be a fucking vulture then. But not tonight, not him. Please.” And then Harry looks up and meets Louis’ eyes seeming to lick his lips purposefully. That does it.

“I’m going to get Zayn,” Louis says rushing off despite Niall’s protests. His head is already feeling fuzzy and his insides bubbly and now he’s excited for a new conquest. He spots Zayn still on the couch with Grimmy and two more new faces, but it’s his house and he can be rude. He sits right on the side of Zayn in the middle of the conversation and starts whispering in his ear.

“There someone in the kitchen I’d like you to see,” Louis whispers hotly and he watches as Zayn’s eyes light up with interest.

“Who,” he asks as he looks back at Louis and Louis smiles that knowing smile. 

“He’s one of Niall’s,” Louis slurs and Zayn is smiling now too.

“Niall’s are always fun,” Zayn says and Louis nods fast in agreement. He stands up ready to drag Zayn to their kitchen when Grimmy lets out a whine.

“Where are you taking him? We were just getting on about studio time?” Louis laughs at the way Grimmy is blatantly pouting.

“Louis wants to introduce me to somebody,” Zayn says, failing to hide the excitement in his voice. Grimmy starts smiling wide then.

“Ooooooooh,” he teases. “You must’ve seen Harry. Which means Niall owes me ten and that I’m coming with.” Louis is laughing again thinking about how much money his friends have made off bets about him and Zayn. When they get to the kitchen, Niall is standing next to Harry and glaring at Louis the second he sees him. Louis points out Harry for Zayn and watches the corner of his mouth curl up into a smirk.

“Oh Niall,” Grimmy sing-songs, “You owe me ten dollars.” Niall walks over, always a bit distraught to lose any kind of bet.

“You’re a real tosser ya know that,” and Louis knows Niall’s referring to all three of them not just Grimmy. He hands Grimmy a ten and turns his attention to Zayn and Louis. “Couldn’t you just leave the poor boy alone? He’ll never know what hit him.”

“You make it seem like we’re a couple of assholes,” Louis retorts.

“Like we’ll destroy the boy or something,” Zayn continues, eyes clearly watching Harry.

“Well I wonder why I can’t bring most of my friends around anymore,” Niall huffs out.

“Not our fault,” Louis says and Zayn hums in agreement.

“Just let them off,” Grimmy says. “I’d like to watch this one. They’re practically gagging for it.”

“Oh no,” Zayn says quickly, “I don’t gag.” Niall is facepalming and Grimmy is hysterical and Louis thinks maybe the air isn’t as shitty as he thought it was earlier. He grabs Zayn’s hand and drags him over to where Liam, Ed and Harry are conversing.

“Hey boys,” Louis says and Liam’s clapping him on the back. 

“Hiii,” Zayn says excitedly and he’s hardly keeping his eyes off Harry. Louis loves seeing Zayn like this.

“Have the two of you finally come out of your bubble to mingle with the rest of us,” Ed jokes and Louis slaps him jokingly on the shoulder.

“You know we love you guys,” Louis explains, “we just hate people.” Ed is laughing and Louis thinks it’s mostly because he sees the way that Zayn can’t stop staring at Harry.

“So who’s this,” Zayn asks quickly and Liam looks over before getting that understanding look plastered on his face. 

“This is Harry,” Liam says, “and he’s off limits.” 

“Liaaaaaaaaaam,” Zayn practically whines and Louis watches as Harry gets an amused look on his face.

“What does that mean,” Harry asks.

“It means that Liam is trying to prevent you from having the best time of your life,” Louis explains and Liam scoffs loudly.

“More like you’re right in the path of the most destructive fucking tornado,” Liam says and Ed is laughing now, sipping his drink.

“I don’t appreciate the way you’re explaining me and my boyfriend to this nice boy,” Louis complains, heavily pouting.

“What are you guys on about,” Harry asks again, letting out a slight chuckle now and jesus, his voice is so raspy, Louis thinks.

“You’re gorgeous,” Zayn says and Louis loves that he just jumps to the punch. He watches as Harry blushes under Zayn’s gaze and it’s turning him on.

“Thank you,” Harry says shyly.

“Do you smoke,” Louis asks quickly before Liam can make an objection about the smell and Harry nods. “We’re about to spark up in the living room, why don’t you come with us?”

“Can’t you smoke in the bedroom at least,” Liam asks and looks like he regrets it soon as he says it.

“We can do that too, as long as that’s alright with you Harry,” Louis says.

“Yeah, alright,” Harry says and there’s a blush all over his face. Zayn grabs Harry by the hand and starts bringing him through the kitchen as Louis follows behind. Niall grabs Louis’ arm before he can leave the kitchen.

“Where are you going,” he asks.

“Harry wants to smoke, but Liam doesn’t want to smell it so we’re sparking up in the bedroom,” Louis explains and Niall glares at Liam who's got a sorry look on his face.

“I’m coming,” Niall says.

“The more the merrier,” Louis smirks and he’s making his way to the bedroom with Niall in tow. When they get inside the room, Zayn’s on the bed with Harry crushing the weed and laughing.

“What’d I miss,” Louis asks as he walks over to the bed and sits on the other side of Harry.

“Harry is funny,” Zayn says with a smirk. Louis likes funny.

“Nialllll,” Harry says excitedly as Niall sits in the bean bag across from them. 

“Hey Harry,” Niall says shaking his head, but he’s got a smile on his face and a drink in his hand and Louis thinks he won’t hear any more shit until tomorrow morning.

“So Harry,” Louis starts, putting his arm around Harry’s shoulders, “tell us about yourself.” 

“Okay,” Harry laughs. “Um.. I’m a photography student at NYU and I dorm a few train stops from here. I’m from California though, but I’ve been living here for a year already. I’m trying to get into an internship soon to keep myself busy since Niall is like my only friend.”

“Is that so,” Louis comments, looking up at Niall who’s avoiding his gaze.

“Why have you never brought Harry before,” Zayn asks. 

“That’s what I said,” Harry exclaims, “but he always said that it’d be better for my health to not come. I guess you guys party hard.” Louis lets out a laugh and Zayn flips Niall off.

“Yeah, something like that,” Louis says. Zayn is finally finished rolling two blunts and Harry takes out a lighter for him. 

“Thanks love,” Zayn says and Harry blushes again when he says you’re welcome. 

“Why so quiet Niall,” Louis asks and Niall just shakes his head with a knowing smile. Zayn takes a few more pulls and passes it to Harry. Louis watches as his lips wrap around the end and he breathes in deep.

“So how long have you two been together,” Harry asks as he lets the smoke out of his lungs.

“Something like three years,” Zayn explains with a questioning tone and Harry laughs a little.

“You don’t know exactly how long you've been together,” he asks.

“We rather live in it and just let it go on then think about shit like that,” Louis says and Harry hums, passing the blunt over to Louis.

“So how many guys have you done this to,” Harry asks and Zayn furrows his eyebrows at him. “How many guys have you strung along and fucked I mean.” 

Louis almost spits out his smoke with a cough and Zayn is scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Niall is fucking hysterical.

“Is it that obvious,” Louis chokes out and Harry let’s out a slight chuckle.

“Well your boyfriend here has been staring me down since you bought him into the kitchen and Liam had said something about me being off limits,” Harry explains.

“Yeah well, my boyfriend thinks you’re gorgeous and I definitely agree.” Louis passes the blunt off to Niall not taking his eyes off Harry. 

“You guys aren’t too bad yourselves,” Harry says cheekily and leans over to whisper in Louis’ ear hotly. “But I don’t get involved in meaningless shit.” Louis is baffled. 

“What do you mean,” Zayn asks and Harry just shakes his head with a small smile.

“Thanks for the blunt,” Harry says, patting both boys on the thigh. “I think I’ll go and watch the football game now, it should be starting.” Louis watches him get up and make his way to the bedroom door before turning around and blowing them a kiss. Then he walks out without another word. Niall is choking back a laugh and the weed smoke, as he stretches out to hand Zayn the blunt again. He shakes his head and exhales. 

“Rejection looks so good on the two of you,” Niall jokes and Louis glares at him. 

“You set us up you fucking twat,” Louis says and Niall doesn’t say a word, but he’s still laughing. Louis nods, “That’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, “we like a challenge. A challenge is different.”

“And we like different,” Louis says as he inhales generously, excitement swimming in him and his boyfriend’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i will continue to post if this receives a bit of a reaction. please let me know what you think, if this is even a good idea. thanks.


End file.
